


Abstract Art

by Nicci



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/pseuds/Nicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The model is Daniel, the artist is Jack, and the pose is 'The Thinker.' The result is... messy!  Turns out that Jack DOES have an artistic 'bone' in his body</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abstract Art

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this was first posted to my website in 2004

"Quit movin', Daniel," Jack complained, peering over the top of his easel and giving his fidgeting model a disapproving stare. As Daniel glared back, and the tiny scrap of white muslin barely covering his groin slipped a little further south, Jack couldn't help following its downward slide with his eyes. In fact, it was a miracle that any paint had made it onto the canvas at all. 

So far, he'd spent more time blatantly checking out his friend's impressive physique than actually painting it. 

"Jaaaack," Daniel whined, wriggling his naked toes in discomfort. "Can we take a break? Getting a cramp here." 

Jack slapped some more paint onto his 'work of art' and cleared his throat. "Not long now, Mona Lisa," he growled. Taking a break was not a viable option. The 'pose' that he had chosen looked a little hard to maintain, and he did sympathize with Daniel, but taking a break would mean that Jack would have to step out from behind the sanctuary of his easel. 

Daniel surreptitiously arched his back, and the scrap of material hit the floor. Jack swore under his breath in surprise, and a huge glob of watery paint dripped onto his leg. 

'That's not the only thing dripping down my leg- he thought miserably. 

In retrospect, asking Daniel, the unwitting subject of all his most explicit late night fantasies, to pose naked for him had not been one of his brightest ideas. 

He blamed Daniel entirely for the current state of affairs. After all, he'd been the one who'd insisted Jack make an effort to expand his horizons. It wasn't good for a man to have so few interests outside of his work, Daniel had told him. Fishing wasn't so much an interest as an excuse for doing nothing for hours on end, and watching hockey on TV was also not a 'real' hobby, Daniel had insisted. 

So Jack had enrolled in an 'Art for Beginners' course at the local adult education center. Chosen at random by sticking a pin into the newspaper listings on a lazy Sunday morning, he'd been attending the classes for a few weeks now, and one thing was becoming very evident. He sucked at painting. Big time. 

Not that he would ever admit to Daniel that he was hopeless, because then Daniel would coerce him into choosing something else to do. And even if he did stink at it, he really did enjoy painting. It was relaxing. Now if only he could figure out how to hold a paintbrush in one hand and a fishing rod in the other, he'd be as happy as a pig in shit. 

So far the course had covered sketching in both monochrome and soft pastels, basic still life composition, a couple of watercolor landscapes, and one rather dubious foray into the wonders of oils. 

Daniel had been begging for Jack to invite him over to "see some of his etchings." He'd gone on and on about it, until in an effort to shut him up, Jack had finally said, "Well if you're that eager to see the maestro at work, why don't you come over on Friday night and be my figure study model?" 

In all honesty, he hadn't thought the guy would agree to do it. But he had. He'd said yes. Daniel's enthusiasm hadn't waned even when Jack had felt obliged to clarify that figure models were normally next to naked. 

Daniel had been surprisingly immodest. He'd arrived at the house carrying a large bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, with a huge smile plastered on his face. Then while they'd polished off the wine, he'd made shameless double entendre comments about Jack's art equipment and the size and shape of his brushes.When the time came, Daniel had stripped naked without hesitation. He'd stood there, in the middle of the living room, looking good enough to eat, hands on hips, waiting for Jack to come over and 'pose' him.

One very silent heart attack later, Jack had managed to recover his wits enough to get Daniel settled. Immediately Jack had fled behind the easel, which conveniently hid the bulge in his jeans. 

Now, nearly two hours later, Jack was just about ready to blow. His persistent erection was getting very uncomfortable, but he couldn't do a thing about it. Daniel sat between him and any path of escape. He had no choice but to carry on with his stupid hair-brained idea. 

Damn - but this was insane. All these years, all this time, he had hidden his deep-seated desire to fuck Daniel through the floor behind a whitewash of rules and regulations, and now he'd gone and blown it. There was absolutely no way Daniel was going to leave there still in the dark about that aspect of his friends character. Damn! What a mess. 

Daniel yawned, and arched again. 

Jack tore his eyes away and began puttering with a jar of forest green paint. He was at the end of his rope. He was sure Daniel must be able to see how turned on he was getting. His hands were actually shaking so much he could barely get the top off the paint pot. 

"Jack, can we please take a break? My dick is about to drop off," Daniel whined. 

Jack glanced up, confusion furrowing his brow. What the hell did Daniel's dick have to do with anything? The half formed question never made it past his lips. His jaw hit the floor about the same time as the container of paint, which splattered halfway up his leg. 

"Shit!" he cursed, leaping backwards. But the mess on the floor barely held his attention for a second. There were far more interesting things to be looking at. Daniel had tipped his head back and was stroking his cock, his hand sliding slowly up and down the rapidly elongating shaft. 

Jack gulped. He blinked. He gulped again. "Er, Daniel?" he started stupidly. 

"Yes, Jack?" Daniel breathed, turning his head to look at him. His eyes fluttered closed, and he groaned. 

"Wh--what the hell are you doing?" More stupidity. A blind man could've seen what Daniel was doing. The real question should have been 'why?' but Jack was finding it difficult to string together enough words to form a coherent question right then. 

Daniel slipped his free hand down between his legs, cupping his balls and rolling them gently between his fingers. "Actually, I'm thinking," he purred, his voice low and husky. 

The paintbrush was the next casualty as it fell from Jack's suddenly nerveless fingers, hitting the floor with a splat. 

"I've *been* thinking for quite a while now, as a matter of fact." Daniel continued, letting his head fall back onto the chair. 

Jack found himself stepping out from behind his sanctuary and taking a hesitant step towards his friend. Frantically, the rational part of his brain was screaming that there had to be a logical reason for Daniel's behavior. And the horny part of his brain was telling logic to go screw itself. 

"I can see that, Daniel. But what the hell are you thinking about?" He stood looking down at Daniel's busy hands, as if the answer to that wasn't obvious. 

Daniel gazed back up at him, still gently stroking his dick, eyes black with lust. "Well, I was just wondering if paint makes good lube." 

Jack nearly choked. He looked down at his own hand, which was still covered in wet paint, and before he could stop himself, he was standing in front of Daniel, wrapping his fingers tightly around Daniel's dick, taking over for him, pumping him. 

"'bout time," Daniel said with a happy sigh, leaning back. "I was beginning to think I'd have to wear a sign around my neck saying, 'fuck me, Jack'." 

Wonderingly, Jack placed his other hand on Daniel's chest, smearing it with forest green. 

Daniel reached up and wiped a stripe of sky blue from Jack's nose. "When can I see it?" he whispered, voice a little breathless. 

"What?" asked Jack distractedly, using his finger to paint a circle of green around Daniel's left nipple. 

"The picture. When can I see it?" 

"In about an hour," he promised huskily. "Maybe two if you're lucky. 

Daniel groaned in pleasure at the steady pace Jack was setting. Jack leaned forward and licked the unpainted nipple, then blew on the tightening nub, pleased to see that it reacted the same way as a woman's would. 

Then an idea occurred to him, and he backed away from a now gently writhing Daniel. He went back to the easel and scooped up his paint brush and the half empty pot of paint. 

"What are you going to do with that, Jack?" Daniel sing-songed, holding his ground as Jack advanced on him. 

Jack dropped to his knees and dipped the brush into the paint. "I thought I might paint you," he said teasingly, watching glittering cobalt eyes track the movement of the brush as it progressed from pot to flesh. 

"Oooh, cold!" he gasped, as Jack dragged the paint-laden brush over his skin, beginning at Daniel's shoulder, and drawing an undulating green swirl over his chest, catching a nipple on the way down to his stomach. 

As the tip of the brush dipped into his navel, Daniel gasped again and arched his back. It was almost enough to finish Jack off. He had no idea how it must feel, but it looked damned erotic. 

As if reading his mind, Daniel suddenly sat up and reached for the hem of Jack's t-shirt. "Get this off!" he growled. 

Jack carefully placed the paint and brush on the floor and raised his hands obediently above his head. He expected Daniel to pull the garment off roughly, and was surprised when he took his time, sliding the fabric slowly over his sensitive flesh. Finally, the t-shirt popped over his head and was tossed aside. 

Bending to scoop up the paint, Jack brushed his lips over the unadorned nipple again. Suddenly the brush was snatched from his fingers, and he felt it glide over his chest. He threw back his head and groaned. Ohhh, that's what it felt like. Cold, wet, sensual, erotic. Damn, how had he lived without this? 

Opening his eyes, he found Daniel watching him intently. "Jack?" he said softly. 

A question. 

An answer. 

Four years of friendship shifting gears in one simple word. 

Right then, it didn't matter why Daniel had suddenly decided to move the goal posts. All that mattered was that they had moved, and Jack was about to score the biggest touchdown of his life. 

He got to his feet and tugged Daniel towards the door, smiling at his friend's attempts to get a look at the canvas. He had to twirl Daniel around, and back him out of the room. Most of the wet paint on his trousers was now rubbing off on Daniel. "Shower," he grunted, backing Daniel up the corridor. 

Daniel's fingers were tugging at Jack's waistband. "Awww, Jack, wanna get dirty with you first." 

They wound up against the wall with Jack kissing Daniel's neck and slowly humping his thigh. "Ya say that now, but the moment you get forest green paint inside your foreskin, it'll be a different story." 

Daniel's eyes shot open. He pushed Jack back, looking down at his cock, which was now a very disturbing shade of green. Fortunately, Jack had been careful to keep his fingers away from the tip. 

"Okay. Shower," agreed Daniel, this time backing Jack towards the bathroom. 

Jack had a great deal of difficulty turning on the shower and getting it to the right temperature, what with Daniel expertly parting him from what remained of his clothes and running his hands all over his paint streaked body. 

By the time he was naked, Jack was already way too close to coming. He had to do something to distract Daniel, and quick. "Get in," he growled, pulling back the shower curtain. 

Daniel's smile was hot enough to melt the soap. He stepped into the shower and moved under the showerhead, turning to face Jack. 

Jack took a long moment to admire the way the water coursed over his taut muscles and smooth flesh, streaking the paint into pale green rivulets. 

"You gonna stand there drooling all night, Jack?" Daniel asked, already running his hands over his own body. 

Jack's eyes narrowed and his voice lowered even further as he stepped between Daniel and the showerhead. "Turn around," he commanded. 

Daniel complied, turning to face the wall and placing both his hands on the cold tiles. 

Now Jack's body blocked the majority of the spray. He picked up a washcloth and squeezed a good measure of shower gel onto it. He rubbed the cloth between his hands, working up a nice lather. 

"Let me wash you," he whispered in Daniel's ear, pleased when Daniel groaned and nodded in agreement. It all seemed surreal to Jack. He'd never thought anything like that would ever happen between him and Daniel, yet there he was, showering with the guy. There would be time enough to figure out why later. 

He began with Daniel's shoulders, running the soapy cloth over their wide expanse and watching as the suds ran down between his shoulder blades, then down the crack of his ass. He swept the cloth along Daniel's arm, taking care to clean the paint from his fingers one by one. Daniel was breathing hard by the time he'd finished. 

He took a step closer, until his cock slid down between Daniel's soapy ass cheeks. Daniel altered his stance a little, opening his legs wider, inviting closer contact. They both gasped, trembling, when Jack's cock slid right between Daniel's legs, parting his balls and nudging the underside of Daniel's own cock. 

Jack brought the washcloth up over Daniel's chest, his hands shaking as Daniel gasped and writhed at the feeling of the terry fabric grazing his nipples, his head falling back to rest on Jack's shoulder. "God, Jack, that feels so... ohhhh, God, so good!" 

Jack buried his face in Daniel's neck, kissing, biting, and lapping at the warm, wet flesh until Daniel was panting and pressing himself back against him. The needle spray of the shower pummeled Jack's back. 

"Jack, please. Oh, God! I can't last if you keep... oh! If you keep doing that!" 

Jack realized that he'd wrapped the washcloth around Daniel's cock and had tightened his hand so that Daniel was pistoning himself into Jack's grip. 

"Can't have that, not yet," Jack whispered. Letting the cloth drop, he took Daniel by the shoulders and turned him around. The movement put Daniel momentarily under the showerhead, the water falling in rivulets down his face. Jack closed his eyes and pushed Daniel back against the wall again, licking water from his chin, cheeks, and eyes, before finally claiming his lips. Somehow, this felt even more intimate than anything that had gone before. 

Daniel's eyes widened in surprise, then fluttered closed, a deep frown of concentration furrowing his brow. Jack pressed even closer, edging his tongue out to nudge at Daniel's lower lip. Jack felt his head begin to swim. God! He was kissing Daniel! He was actually doing it! Yes, definitely more intimate than the touching and caressing. It felt all sorts of weird but definitely not unpleasant. Kissing was kissing. It really didn't make much difference what gender the lips were. 

His eyes remained open, fixed on Daniel's face. He'd never seen his face that close before and was fascinated by the dark shadow of Daniel's lashes where they rested on his cheeks. His eyes tracked the sweep of Daniel's eyebrows, the sharp planes of his jaw line. He felt the heavy thump of Daniel's heartbeat against his own chest. 

Daniel stood very still, eyes screwed shut, breathing harshly through his nose as Jack kissed him. Jack could feel the heavy pulse of Daniel's rigid cock where it lay trapped against Jack's belly. He moved back a little, enough to slip his hand between them, and encircled Daniel firmly. 

Daniel's initial gasp was swallowed by Jack's mouth as he deepened the kiss. It crossed his mind that perhaps Daniel hadn't expected to be kissed. Perhaps he'd been looking only for a quickie in the shower with his good friend. If so, Daniel was in for a surprise. Jack didn't do quickies, and he certainly didn't do one-night stands. Especially with someone he'd been secretly in love with for God knew how many years. 

Then Jack sensed all his resistance disappear, and Daniel was kissing him back with equal enthusiasm, parting his lips to allow Jack's tongue entry, then pushing back with his own. 

Before long, Daniel tore his mouth away and cried out, his head dropping so that his forehead rested on Jack's chest. "Yeah! Oh, Christ, yeah!" He shuddered as he came. 

Jack felt the hot splash of Daniel's semen hit him in the stomach and flattened Daniel against the tiles, unbelievably turned on by what he'd just done, by what Daniel had just done. Jack's kisses were frantic and full of need as he held Daniel upright through the aftershocks. 

Finally Jack eased back, their lips still clinging as he broke the kiss. Daniel's eyes opened slowly, their normal blue turned almost completely black. Jack ran his fingers down muscular arms and watched in awe as Daniel slowly, slowly sank to his knees. 

Jack did his best to block the spray from hitting Daniel, but he was finding it increasingly difficult to stand up straight. His knees were growing weaker by the moment, and he was forced to lean back a little, using the wall under the showerhead to take some of his weight. 

Daniel didn't even falter when the water began to pelt down on the top of his head. He just flattened his tongue, letting it run slowly down the underside of Jack's cock as he swallowed it whole. 

Jack fought to keep still. He gasped when he felt the tip of his cock rub across the ridged hard palate and touch the back of Daniel's throat. He expected Daniel to gag, braced for it even, but it never happened. Daniel just kept on taking him deeper. 

"Oh, good God!!!" His mind was still reeling at the incredible sensations when he felt Daniel's slick forefinger slide down the crack of his ass and across his anus. He thought to himself that it should *not* feel so good, but it did, it felt wonderful, unbelievably erotic, and he groaned encouragingly. 

Daniel continued to stroke back and forth, teasing with his finger as he sucked hard, his wet hair clinging to Jack's belly as he bobbed up and down. Jack's eyes rolled back in his head. He couldn't believe any of what was happening between them. It had to be a dream. But as dreams went, it was unbelievably realistic, and good. 

So lost was he in the waves of pleasure lapping his body, that he barely noticed when Daniel's finger slid inside him right up to the knuckle. It was only when the finger began to withdraw, and the odd, burning sensation became uncomfortable enough to make its presence known amid the hazy fog of pleasure that he gasped, and began to tense up. 

But Daniel was ready for that. He plunged the finger in deeper, touching something that made Jack howl. At the same time, his throat constricted around Jack's cock, squeezing him tightly. 

"Oh, fuckkkk!" Jack moaned, head rolling fitfully back and forth against the tiles. "More! God, more!" he begged. "Don't stop!" His ass hurt like a son of a bitch, but combined with what Daniel was doing with his mouth, Jack had never felt anything as unbearably erotic in his life. He had to hold onto the showerhead to keep himself upright. The water blinded him, almost deafened him. All that was left was sensation. He closed his eyes tight and groaned again, "Please, baby, more!" 

Daniel hesitated for a few seconds, clearly thrown by hearing Jack use the endearment, but his confusion was over quickly. He complied with the breathless request, pressing another finger firmly inside and rubbing Jack's prostate again and again. 

Jack was panting like a bitch in heat now. He could feel his orgasm building within him, as his breathing and heart rate became synchronized with Daniel's. Jack was sure he could hear his own heart hammering in his chest even over the hiss of water. 

He ached and burned, but the pleasure that sparked through him when those long fingers repeatedly brushed that place deep inside him was beyond description. "Jesus Christ!!" he gasped, desperately trying to keep his hips from jerking forward and choking Daniel. "Oh, shit, Danny! YES!" 

Body arching and then contracting in on itself, Jack came with a hoarse cry. Daniel swallowed over and over until every drop had been greedily consumed. He continued to milk him, sucking him dry, until Jack was limp and twitching. And still Daniel nuzzled and licked him, murmuring soft reassurances against his belly. 

Jack slumped forward against the wall, his body forming a sheltering bridge over Daniel's, gasping for breath, his entire body shaking with the intensity of his release. He became aware that Daniel had moved, released his dick, and was inching his way upwards, biting and lapping as he went. 

"Why, Daniel?" he asked quietly. There was a moment of silence, when he thought Daniel wouldn't answer. Then he felt warm lips nuzzling at his ear. 

"You haven't worked it out yet?" Daniel whispered. "It's simple. I love you, Jack. Been trying to find the right time to tell you for years. This seemed like the perfect opportunity. Which reminds me..." 

Jack opened his mouth to say something profound, but suddenly Daniel was gone, leaving Jack shivering under the cooling shower spray. It took Jack's frazzled brain a few seconds to realize what Daniel was up to, and by that time, he'd already made it out to the living room. 

Jack switched off the shower and reached for a towel. 

"JACK!" yelled Daniel. "What the hell is this supposed to be?" 

"I call it The Winker," said Jack defensively as he walked down the hall and into the room. "And it would have been a masterpiece if I'd gotten that forest green open." 

Daniel turned away from the easel. "Master piece of shit more like." He grinned. "Just do me a favor. Don't give up your day job, okay?" 

Jack let his towel drop to the floor. "I'd like to see you do any better, Leonardo." 

Daniel picked up the discarded paintbrush and advanced on Jack menacingly. "I get to paint you naked?" he asked, eyes sweeping Jack from head to toe. 

Jack held his ground until Daniel was close enough for him to make a grab for his towel. "Forget the paint, Daniel. Lets just focus on the naked." 

 

The End


End file.
